1`. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video cassette tape recorder and more particularly to a video cassette tape recorder having a single loading motor capable of driving various elements of a tape travelling system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In deck mechanisms of conventional video cassette tape recorders, a drive power from a loading motor is transmitted to a cam gear mounted at a middle portion of a base plate via a plurality of gears. An actuating plate adapted to move tape take-out and travel guiding elements is driven by a cam gear having a curved cam groove. For driving a loading gear, a sector gear is disposed between the cam gear and the loading gear.
A pinch roller is let is also provided which is adapted to feed a tape along a tape travelling path by its rotation while being in contact with a capstan shaft. The pinch roller is mounted to a pinch arm pivotally mounted to the base plate so as to move between a mouth of a tape cassette and the capstan shaft. The pinch arm is operatively connected with the curved cam groove of the cam gear.
Conventional video cassette tape recorders use a separate motor only for driving a front loading mechanism adapted to seat the tape cassette on a reel table disposed in a deck. Another separate motor is further used only for threading the tape after completion of seating the tape cassette on the reel table. Although a construction for driving the front loading housing by use of the driving power of the loading motor in loading of the tape has been known, it utilizes a complex power switching mechanism.
Conventional video cassette tape recorders also include a mode switch unit and a tape loading driving unit separated from the mode switch unit. Such a separated construction requires a large installation area and a complicated signal processing.
As a result, conventional video cassette tape recorders have a complex construction using a number of elements, resulting in disadvantages of an increase in manufacture cost and a difficulty to provide a light, thin, simple and compact construction.